A New Hobby
by drufan
Summary: A short tag for Common Ground. Ronon settles on a new hobby. Spoilers!


_A/N: Yes, another tag for Common Ground, so definitely spoilers for that. Anything up to it is game, as well. This is the first time I've ever done a tag so…enjoy._

_Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that I am not affiliated in anyway with the TPTB associated with the Stargate Universe, then, now you do._

A New Hobby

They had been too late. He was alive only because a Wraith was…what? Oh yeah, nice. A Wraith was more trustworthy than a human. A Wraith had returned his team leader to his younger self. A Wraith had done this overwhelming act of his own freewill. A Wraith had given John Sheppard his life back because John Sheppard had done the same for him. Or, so the monster said.

Ancestor's help him, Ronon believed every word.

Lt. Col. John Sheppard walked away after threatening Kolya and thanked them for coming. They had been too late. They should have been bringing skin and bones, which were too light to have ever been a human being, back to Atlantis. Instead, the animated skin and bones walked away from him giving orders and expecting them to be followed.

When Ronon had witnessed the third feeding, he knew that his friend- and was that not a strange thing to feel? - was not coming home as he had left it. This was a mission to bring that dying friend home to be with his people in his last moments- if possible. Yet, there he was ordering the men to put a _Wraith _in the back of the Jumper and to take him to a _Wraith _held planet. Sheppard was going to save this creature's life. He was going to save Ronon's sworn enemy's life and Ronon was going to allow it. This Wraith had earned leniency.

Beckett, McKay and Teyla looked strained, relieved and confused as they stood in the clearing for a few more seconds before following Sheppard to the cloaked Jumper. Their bewilderment stunted their conversations. They simply babbled trying to gain understanding of the miracle before them.

Beckett recovered first. "Col. Sheppard! Col. Sheppard, stop!"

Sheppard did not.

"Colonel, I'm going to need to assess you and definitely run some tests," said Beckett trying again and scampering after him.

"Pretty much thought so Doc. Can it wait until we finish our visit to Wraithy World?" Even though Sheppard looked healthy, he also looked haggard and, not surprisingly, like he desperately wanted off this "rock". "Physically, I'm fine and damned grateful about that if not confused. I pretty much thought of myself as an extra in the Living Dead movies. The other stuff, I'll deal with later." He kept moving towards the Jumper. "I'm not staying here any longer than I have to."

The Wraith was carried aboard and everyone climbed in through the back. The atmosphere in the Jumper was best described as subdued shock. Never in a million seasons would Ronon have thought that the Wraith could return life to those they deemed worthy, _or _that the Wraith had any honor, _or_ that the Wraith kept their bargains. So many revelations in just mere minutes, even McKay was taking his time ruminating over the implications and keeping silent for the time being. Such acts were the subjects of folk tales around the campfire.

The trip to "Wraithy World" was quick and lagged only because the Wraith took a while to wake up. Ronon watched and listened like everyone else in the Jumper as Sheppard said good-bye. Definitely folk tales. They finished their delivery trip and waited for the Dart to leave the vicinity before returning through the Stargate.

"Your gray hair is gone. I mean your natural gray, the ones in your sideburns. The Wraith need to open up a day spa," commented McKay unable to keep quiet any longer. He scrutinized Sheppard from head to toe. "You don't look a day over 35."

"No pain, no gain, eh Rodney?" Sheppard said with his eyes closed. He uncharacteristically let McKay drive.

The process had not been painless. The agonized yell that had spurred Ronon towards what he thought were Sheppard's attacker and Sheppard's last moment of life confirmed that.

"Is it anymore painful than say…waxing?" McKay was sublime in the ridiculous.

Sheppard and all of the Earth born men raised an eyebrow to the statement. Teyla and Ronon realized this was a question about Earth culture best saved for later due to the incredulous looks on the marines and Beckett's faces.

"I would have no idea McKay-- and do I even want to know how you'd ever make that particular comparison?"

McKay sighed in exasperation. "I have a sister and a mother, Colonel." He drew out colonel into two elongated syllables and nearly whined it out. He also left the statement there as if it explained everything.

Sheppard gave a forlorn snort and slumped back in the passenger side chair. He watched as McKay drew closer to the Gate to wait. Not one criticism of his flying skills left Sheppard's lips. Beckett took this as an opportunity to conduct a quick once over.

"All right Colonel, I want you to trade places with the lieutenant there." One of the marines in the back stood up and walked forward as Shepard stood and moved to the back. "I've witnessed a miracle today and need to figure out if the miracle receiver is as healthy as he looks."

As Beckett worked, Ronon noticed Teyla remaining quiet and unobtrusive. They had all watched the silent screams from Sheppard over the video system. They had watched as the light in his eyes died a little more with each feeding. Then they watched him bounce up off the ground completely restored. Ronon did not know if this ability made the Wraith bigger monsters or not. They held within their maws two primal forces: creation and destruction. No wonder they had worshippers.

Teyla looked like she wanted to touch Sheppard just to make sure that he was real and not a ghost. She restrained herself for the time being because she was reeling from the possible outcomes like he was. She finally spoke in a low whisper, "Ronon, have you ever heard of such a thing? I do not even know what to think of this."

"No, and I'm trying to grasp it myself." He had no clue what to do with this information, such as would he hate them more, or less. Still, the only good Wraith was a dead Wraith or so the old adage said. He would stay with that line of thinking for the foreseeable future. Even Sheppard had told the Wraith, "All bets are off." McKay had explained the saying to Teyla and him as Sheppard reentered the Jumper.

"The coast is clear," reported McKay. "Tell Atlantis we're coming home."

The lieutenant did exactly that and Weir's voice immediately crossed the distance. "We were getting worried Rodney…is everything ….is everyone…"

"Elizabeth, we've got him and he's fine." Ronon thought he almost heard a touch of jealousy in McKay's voice. It was probably a jumble of emotions mimicking jealousy. I may have been relief for all Ronon knew.

Silence met McKay's statement for a few seconds. "Fine?" Weir finally asked.

"Yes, f-i-n-e, fine. Would you like me to use it in a sentence? You'll see." McKay guided the ship towards the puddle and de-cloaked. They were in the Gate room before they knew it. Weir stood on the top tier just long enough for the wormhole to shut down and ran towards the exit to the Jumper bay before they started their ascent. They rotated up and settled after the hangar doors shut. Medical teams waited for their arrival and Elizabeth rushed in through a side door as the gantry lowered.

Ronon's respect for this woman had elevated during the day. She was not soft and her way had worked in the end. Kolya had underestimated her and he had lost the battle of wills because of it. He did not get what he wanted and Sheppard was alive to seek him out in the future, but not because of the team. They had been too late. It was still unfathomable that a Wraith had performed such an act of kindness. Or was it a symbol of brotherhood? Maybe it was a little of both.

Ronon could not wait to meet this Kolya face to face. If Sheppard did not kill him, Ronon would without hesitation because Weir had given him permission to do so. He would eventually see that carried out because he saw the hurt in his newly acquired family's faces. No one messes with family and gets away with it.

These people had just shown Ronon what true strength meant. They displayed strength of character, strength of conviction and strength through loyalty. Not to mention the mental and physical strength displayed by Sheppard. He never once begged and on the other side of the camera, neither did Weir. Weir stuck to her principles even when her personal feelings wanted so badly to give Ladon over to Kolya. Even Sheppard supported her decision with that nod of the head before Kolya let the Wraith feed on him. Ronon had viewed the recording looking for any clue to his whereabouts. He had chosen his friend well.

Kolya had made the same mistake Ronon had made when he first met the Atlantians. He assumed they were weak because of their compassion. Ronon was going to milk what he could from them even after Sheppard asked him to stay. Staying was never guaranteed. Now, leaving did not cross his mind anymore. There would be a day, but that day was very far away. He wondered if Kolya had learned that compassion did not equal weakness. Their strength lay in their unity.

Weir demonstrated true leadership through out the crisis. Something he hoped Ladon had learned even if the man was still a rodent. Kolya's days as any type of leader of the Genii were marked. Atlantis had shown how far they would go.

The marines exited first and then Beckett and Sheppard walked towards the medical team. The gasps from Weir and some of the technicians were not unexpected. They had surely been informed of what to expect and happily, this was not it.

"Quit your gawkin'!" Beckett admonished his stunned team as he guided his charge over to the waiting gurney. "He's still a patient."

Weir moved slowly forward with a relieved, shocked and bewildered smile on her face. The smile grew the closer she got and her pace quickened. To Ronon's surprise, she hugged Sheppard warmly and vigorously until he awkwardly returned it.

"You still don't know how to return a good old-fashioned hug, do you John?" She said as her relief gushed out. "Don't be such an introvert. I helplessly allowed you to die painfully and slowly today so you had better let me do this." She stepped back from him and studied him. "By the way, not that I'm complaining, but how the hell did _this _happen?" Weir asked lowering her hand from his head to stomach in a sweeping motion.

Sheppard shrugged his shoulders as if that was enough of an answer.

"We're not sure," answered Beckett breaking the stretching silence. "But, I'd really like to find out."

"The Wraith returned life to him. That which it took from the Genii, it gave to Col. Sheppard," stated Teyla not without a touch of awe in her voice. Teyla was making an assumption from the carcasses around the area. He knew a debriefing would be scheduled and everything would be disclosed. He figured he was about to hate this Kolya even more and, unexpectedly, this Wraith even less-- and, it was entirely possible.

"Glad the Genii could finally do something useful," spat McKay. Ronon spotted nods from more than one person in the group.

A small squabble between Sheppard and Beckett made Ronon smirk because no matter what, some things never changed. They had left the conversation and were already onto the next bit of business.

"Aw, come on Doc, I can walk. Don't make me ride on this thing."

"You'll do it, and you'll let them push you, and you'll let us fuss over you for right now. It's not everyday I watch a man teeter on the brink and come back so completely. You will do this; and you will enjoy it; and you will _shut _your mouth."

Looking contrite, Sheppard answered, "OK, but…"

"No buts," commanded Beckett. Sheppard hopped up and lay down. The entire group left without as much as another word. Ronon did not envy Sheppard enduring all the medical tests he was about to be subjected to all in the name of curiosity and well-being. Ronon was just glad the procedures were not for end of life preparations-- or him.

Rodney started to follow Elizabeth but stopped. He turned back around towards Ronon and Teyla with narrowed eyes. "We were too late. He shouldn't even be here. If I ever see Kolya again…"

"Rodney," Teyla interrupted him and stepped in close to him, "Kolya will never know peace for he will always have to look over his shoulder. He underestimated us, Col. Sheppard, and, as much as it is souring on my lips, the Wraith. He will never know peace. To that end, I will take that knowledge and let it keep me warm at night."

McKay nodded and grinned evilly, "Yeah, I'll go with that too."

He left them and hastened down the hall. Ronon and Teyla took a moment and really looked at each other. Teyla spoke first, "Ronon, I have many contacts on many worlds and my people are always trading. What Kolya did is unforgivable. He shall know no peace because I will not let him." She walked straight and tall down the corridor following her teammates.

Ronon grinned to himself; he had plenty of down time to do his own covert searches. Tracking Kolya would be a great hobby and a great way to keep his skills sharp. Ladon and the Wraith meant nothing to him at the moment, but Kolya…

There _would _be no next time and Kolya _would _return home to Ladon in tiny pieces.

The End

_A/N: Common Ground is one of the most seat twisting Stargate episodes ever. Sheppard's (J. Flanigan's) facial expressions were heart wrenching and outstanding. Both Heyerdahl and he did a superb job convincing me of their tenuous relationship. Without a sympathetic Wraith, the ending could be considered a cop out. Way to go Atlantis! Season 3 is kicking much butt!_


End file.
